Carlos Condit vs. Thiago Alves
The first round began and they touch gloves. Alves blocks a high kick. Condit lands an inside kick. Condit blocks a hard high kick. Condit lands a good leg kick. 4:00. Alves lands an inside kick. Condit lands a body kick. They trade an inside kick each. Alves lands a hard leg kick. Condit misses a telegraphed spinning back kick. 3:00. Misses a better one there. Condit lands an inside kick. And another. Boos. Condit lands a right and another. And a jab. 2:00. Alves lansd a hard leg kick. Alves blocks a high kick. Alves lands another good leg kick. Condit tries the GSP high kick combo. He lands a left. 1:00 as Alves lands a vicious leg kick and a body kick. Alves knees the body. 35. Condit landed an inside kick and a checked leg kick, Alves lands a hard inside kick and a counter right. 15. Alves lands a left. Condit lands a body kick and eats a hard leg kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Alves. Condit's leg is red, left leg. R2 began and they touch gloves. Condit lands a body kick. Alves lands a vicious leg kick. And a body kick. Condit replies. Alves lands a counter right. Alves lands an inside kick. And a hard leg kick. And an inside kick. 4:00 as Condit drops him with a left elbow and a right hook, is all over him now, lefts under, Alves' nose is broken. Condit mounts, has the back with one hook. Lost the hook, rights under, now big big lefts under, side control, right hands, more. Alves regains half-guard. Condit landing rights. Right elbow. 3:00 as Condit knees the body hard. Lefts under, Alves stands, Condit works a single, Alves replies working a standing guillotine, oh shit, loses it, lands a left elbow and a right, they break. Condit teeps the face, eats a left, Condit lands a right, they clinch. They break. Condit lands a left to the body, eats a right, Condit lands a right elkbow and a left hand, big right elbow, gets a beautiful throw to side control, stepping over, possible armbar or kimura. 2:00 with left hands. More. Possible mounted crucifix triangle, has the back, lefts under. One hook and he has the choke kind of, half-guard. Mounting, nope still half-guard. Rights. More, hard ones, a left. Condit thinking kimura, lost it. Rights under. Vicious rights now. 1:00. Lefts under. More. Lefts. Possible D'arce. Nope. Alves standing and did to the clinch, they break. 35. Condit lands a right elbow, eats a right, Condit lands a body kick. Alves lands a hard leg kick. 15 as Condit replies. Condit lands a left and a right and a spinning elbow, tries a flying knee, and a left uppercut, eats a counter right, gets a double, R2 ends, 10-9 Condit. Wow. Ref waves off the fight between rounds on doctor's orders. Damn. Condit bows to Alves and hugs him. "I've looked up to Thiago for years, it was an honor to fight him." Said he wants to fight someone the fans are excited to watch him fight.